Un solo paso
by Annbones
Summary: Si del odio al amor hay un solo paso, cuántos hay del enojo a la pasión?


Si del odio al amor hay un paso, cuántos hay del enojo a la pasión? Otra historia, teoría, pseudo - explicación sobre la noche que HH nos robó...

Aclaración: Ojalá Bones fuera mío, así hubiéramos visto algo esa noche, y no estaríamos al mejor estilo conspiración de Hodgins tratando de entender que pasó y buscándole el significado hasta a un suspiro…

**Un solo paso**

- ¿Puedes...? – sólo preguntó ella, y al instante siguiente estaba tumbada con él en la cama, abrazados como dos náufragos que se hubieran encontrado en una isla desierta.

Los minutos transcurrieron en silencio, mientras ella trataba de serenarse respirando hondo, y él la consolaba acariciándola como a una niña.

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? – la voz de la antropóloga lo sorprendió amodorrado por la calidez de su cuerpo entre sus brazos.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó confuso.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber que Vincent no estaba hablando conmigo? – preguntó ella, insistente.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber que él no pensaba que soy una persona fría, sin sentimientos? – continuó la mujer.

- Vamos, Bones – comenzó el agente, la paciencia rezumando de su voz como cuando hablaba con su hijo – nadie piensa eso de ti – aseguró al tiempo que la abrazaba con más fuerza.

- Sé que tú no lo piensas – rebatió ella, inflexible – pero no sé los demás – terminó con cierta inseguridad.

- ¿Y por qué pensarían eso? – interrogó ahora el agente, tratando de entender exactamente a qué se refería su compañera - ¿Y quiénes son esos demás?.-

- Los que me conocen. Los que ven a una científica inteligente, racional y atractiva, y piensan que no sé nada de la vida, que sólo conozco los microscopios del laboratorio y que en vez de corazón tengo… no sé, algún tipo de aparato mecánico o algo así – concluyó la Dra., hablando casi con rabia.

Había estado pensando en lo que Vincent había dicho, en que no lo dejara ir, y todavía el dolor y el sinsentido de su muerte la atravesaban como una bala. Estaba dolida, muy dolida, y aún no sabía manejarlo.

- Sabes que eso no tiene sentido – la voz del ex – ranger trataba de serenarla, trataba de expresarse de una forma que ella no lo rechazara, pero notaba que no lo conseguía.

- Tú mismo lo pensaste alguna vez – ella se expresaba ahora con seguridad, exponiendo un hecho cierto.

El silencio que siguió fue tenso. Ella sabía que aquello era verdad, durante un año había recordado con rabia a aquel guapo agente del FBI que le había dicho "cómprate un alma".

El también era consciente de que era un punto delicado para ella, pero tenía que ser franco al respecto.

- Sólo por muy poco tiempo – respondió finalmente, lo último que quería era que ella pensara que la veía de esa manera, pero tampoco era cuestión de mentirle, era cierto que había pensado que era una lástima que una mujer tan guapa y tan inteligente no se permitiera ser un poco más sensible.

- Por poco tiempo o no, lo pensaste – rebatió la antropóloga, ahora alzando ligeramente la voz – y todavía no sé sí quizás aún sigues pensando algo de eso, podría ser que sí, sino no hubieras… - se detuvo, consciente de haberse delatado.

- ¿Sino no hubiera qué? – preguntó él, alzando también la voz, al tiempo que la soltaba y se incorporaba en la cama para mirarla.

- Olvídalo – respondió ella, tratando de darse vuelta para que él no la viera a la cara.

- Los compañeros no se dicen olvídalo, lo recuerdas, ¿cierto? – sabía que había algo detrás de todo esto, y quería que su compañera le dijera la verdad.

- Siempre te he dicho la verdad, Bones, lo sabes, es tu turno – le pidió.

- Sabes que no sé leer a las personas como tú, no entiendo las señales – la voz de ella sonaba irritada, tomó aire antes de continuar – Creo que quizás aún sigues pensando que no cambié, que no puedo cambiar – continuó, más enojada, - pero la verdad es que si no fuera por tí, no hubiera cambiado y ahora no me sentiría así - finalizó gritando.

- Yo jamás he dicho que no pudieras cambiar – rebatió él levantando más la voz, entendía que ella estuviera dolida e incluso enojada, pero no iba a permitir que lo acusara injustamente.

- No, claro que no, yo lo dije, lo sé – ahora ella se levantaba de la cama para mirarlo, mientras continuaba hablando y se enfurecía más con cada palabra – sé que fui yo quien lo dijo, pero tú no lo discutiste, no dijiste nada, sólo te quedaste allí, como si no te importara realmente… - no pudo continuar, el agente no se lo permitió.

- ¿Y que querías que hiciera? – la interrogó con mirada furiosa – cómo puedes decir que no me importaba, por Dios! – ahora fue él quien se levantó poniéndose frente a ella.

- No sé, no sé qué tendrías que haber hecho, sólo pienso en que te dije que no podía cambiar, y no contestaste nada, podrías haber dicho muchas cosas, podrías haber dicho que no hacía falta que cambiara! -.

- Claro que no hacía falta! Lo que hacía falta era que quisieras estar conmigo, y aparentemente no querías, al menos no tanto como para arriesgarte a dejar tu racionalidad de lado!-.

Se miraban con una mezcla de rabia, tristeza, dolor y decepción. Era increíble que después de tantas idas y vueltas, tantas cosas dichas y calladas, tanta confianza, aún persistieran viejas heridas.

El agente se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un gesto de desesperación, elevó la mirada al cielo, y con ímpetu se abalanzó sobre ella, colocando ahora sus manos en su rostro, aprisionando sus mejillas, mientras su cuerpo se iba acercando a ella y la mujer retrocedía hasta llegar a pegar su espalda contra el armario de la habitación.

En silencio se miraron a los ojos, sin moverse, tratando de recuperar el aire que la discusión les había robado.

- Dime que quieres, dilo con sinceridad, Bones – rogó él en un susurro ronco, su cuerpo acercándose aún más a ella.

Ella tomó aire con fuerza, y él pudo ver como su pecho subía y bajaba con el movimiento.

- A ti - pudo decir por fin en un susurro, los ojos fijos en los labios de su compañero. Estaba cansada, harta de luchar, sólo pudo abandonarse a lo que hace tiempo se negaba.

- Te quiero a ti, Booth - repitió, más alto esta vez, y fue todo lo que el agente necesitó para bajar la boca hasta encontrar la de ella y besarla como si no hubiera mañana.

La arrinconaba contra el armario con su cuerpo, y en verdad ella necesitaba que la mantuviera de esa manera, porque desde el momento que sintió la lengua de él dentro de su boca ya no pudo mantener sus piernas rectas, sólo atinó a casi desmayarse sobre ese cuerpo.

Se besaron con desesperación, ya las manos no podían mantenerse quietas, en segundos la sudadera de ella desapareció junto con la camiseta de él.

Ya sin sostén, la antropologa se aferró a su cuello al tiempo que subía las piernas hasta anclarlas en sus caderas. El agente colocó sus manos en sus nalgas para cargarla de esa manera hasta la cama, y allí la tendió, colocandose encima de ella sin dejar de besarla.

Ambos sabían que debían detenerse, eran conscientes de que no era correcto en ese momento, que no era correcto de esa manera, pero... la presa se había roto y no estaban preparados, solo podían dejarse arrastrar por la corriente.

Muy pronto, toda la ropa se hizo innecesaria, entre tironeos se deshicieron ambos de sus pantalones y ropa interior, y se dedicaron a la ávida exploración del cuerpo del otro, como dos adolescentes torpes dejandose llevar por las hormonas, tratando de acariciar cada pedazo de piel al alcance de sus bocas y sus manos.

Con auténtica lujuria, el agente tomó a su compañera por las caderas, y por una vez ella no necesitó indicaciones ni explicaciones, sólo abrió sus piernas, cediendole el paso, dejando que la penetrara, y es que ella también lo estaba necesitando.

Sólo cuando notó como él la llenaba en su interior, pudo recuperar la cordura por unos segundos, y en ese destello de lucidez comprendió el milagro de dos personas como ellos encontrándose sobre esa cama.

- Booth, Booth - repetía, como una oración, aferrandose a él, a su nombre.

- Estoy aquí, Bones, estoy aquí para ti - respondía, acompañando sus palabras con fuertes embestidas en su interior, demostrandole de que manera estaba para ella.

El orgasmo llegó pronto para ambos, sacudiendo sus cuerpos con fuerza, haciendolos vibrar y estremecerse.

El se derrumbó sobre el cuerpo de ella, tan agitado como si hubiera corrido una maratón, su cabello alborotado, su frente perlada de gotas de sudor, apoyandose en el pecho de su compañera para escuchar su corazón latiendo acelerado.

- ¿Estamos bien, cierto, Bones? - le preguntó, deseando escuchar el sí que le indicara que no se había aprovechado de ella, que lo necesitaba tanto como él..

- Estamos bien, Booth, somos el centro - fue la respuesta que oyó antes de caer dormido.

* * *

><p>Me da la sensación de que me fui para el lado de los tomates (es decir, a cualquier lado)... Qué les pareció?<p>

Besos


End file.
